Live Life to the Maximium
by lucyneale
Summary: Tom Kaulitz is a playboy but what happens when he meets a mysterious girl who wants to show him how to enjoy life at the max.
1. I meet tom kaulitz

As I entered I noticed there were two chairs in the center of the small room. I saw a man sitting; he was looking straight at me grinning.

-'So you finally came, I knew you would come sooner or later' He said.

-'Yea, I'm hear old man. Ha, ironic how you always told me that you would never be stuck in this place, even though you belonged here from the start.'

-'Shut your trap child! You think you are so different from me but you are wrong, I was the one that raised you. My blond runs through your veins, you can't change who you are!' He said

-'Never compare yourself with me old man!' I shouted furiously 'I should have never come hear the first place, I'm leaving.'

-'remember Lucy Neale, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Soon I'll be out and you have to come back to Me.' he said in a mocking voice

I left the room and as I walk at my car I realized that for the first time I was free from that man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TOKIO HOTEL**

'Well we are finally here' said Bill as he sat on the bed.

'yea, might as well make it our home cause we are stay here for a long time' said Tom wile grabbing from the little frig a bottle of water.

'Come on you don't look exited, I think it's going to be fun staying here for 5 month' said Bill with a cheerful voice.

'Yea, yea whatever you say, I only hope theirs nice girls here' said Tom

'What are you talking about we are in L.A. Of course theirs nice girls, well I'm tired I want to be alone' said Bill as he removed his shoes.

'I should also go and rest for a while, by' said Tom as he closed the door.

As he was walking through the hall searching for his room he noticed a girl. She was pulling in each hand a suitcase; he could see that she was around 20. The girl soon stopped and opened her room and entered without noticing him. As he kept searching for his number, he came to realize that the room that the girl stayed in was 300 and his 299.

Tom thought that it was strange that a girl would be in that floor were only exclusive peopled stayed there. He entered the room; his room was exactly like Bills room. Tom decided that he needed company for the night. So he went and called one of the girls he once had a night stand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after what happened with my old man I needed to leave the house. I went and stayed in one of those fancy hotels my old man used to live in. It was fun staying in exclusive floors were important people or celebrities stayed, sometimes I was lucky and could see one or two walking through the hall with their body guards.

I took of all my cloth but, my underwear and bra and through myself in the bed. As I was almost falling asleep I heard noises, loud noises.

'What the hell, what time is it' I realized the noises turned into moans.

I could hear easily how a girl cried out 'Oh, Tom! More! More!'

Hear I was sitting in my bed hearing my next door neighbor having sex.

'These idiots, they don't have anything better to do than fuck and moan, could this day get even worse than it is? Oh no, I'm not going to tolerate this'

I got up from the bed, opened my door and knocked as hard as I could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TOM**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'What the fuck, Bill don't bother, I'm busy right now!' Tom said.

'I'm sorry, Where were we' and he began to kiss her again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'Bill I said go away don't you understand' Tom shouted in a mad voice.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'You now Tom this is impossible I'm leaving. I think tonight is not the best time, call me when you need company by honey.' said the girl as she put her close on and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on open the door you idiots' I said in a loud voice.

Suddenly the door open and a blond bimbo model type girl stepped outside and walked away, she didn't even look at me.

I stared at her back as she walked down the hall when I heard a mad voice saying 'what the fuck do you want!'

'What did you say' I said angrily turning my head at the door.

I looked up and noticed a tall guy. He was only wearing black baggy shorts. What caught my attention was his face, he had his ears pierced, a lip ring on the left side of his mouth, and long black cornrows.

'Hey dude, you and your girlfriend are too loud, I can hear you from next door, if you want to fuck go do it somewhere you can't be heard. ' I said it looking at his face.

I was so mad that I just turned away and walked to my room, I didn't want to talk to a jerk, I knew that if I did I would only have lost precious sleep time.

I woke up the next morning feeling great; I couldn't remember the last time that I had slept so well. As I got up from the bed I remember the accident the night before, I knew that I over reacted and I told myself if I'd see him again I would apologize. Today wasn't going to be very fun; I had to take care of some dirty business. I hated dealing things that had to do with my family especially my old mans. I took a shower, and then headed to the closet. I put on a long sleeved jersey dress; the dress had white and grey stripes. I decided to wear grey leggings, as for shoes I just put on some old black converse I had. Then I headed to the bathroom to gussy up a little. I just let my hair loose, put some eyeliner and was ready to start my day. As I was heading towards my door I took my black cap and then looked up at the mirror one more time to be sure I was ok. I was the type of girl that loved wearing casual clothes; rare was the times were I dressed myself all fancy and sexy looking. Before I left I made sure my door was locked, and then I began walking through the hall searching for the elevator. When I finally reach I noticed some one was holding the button so that the elevator didn't close. As I entered I noticed it was the same guy I was rude the night before.

'Thanks' I said

'You're welcomed' he said in an accent I considered very sexy.

As I promised myself I had to apologize. 'Hey, sorry for last night. I know I had no right doing , I know what I could do to make it up to you, Ill invite you to a cup of coffee.'

'Yea sounds good, but I will choose the place' he said

'If it makes you happy' I said it while laughing.

'Oh, by the way I'm Lucy, I'm sorry you saw my bitchy side, but it was one of those bad days, usually I'm always in a good mood.'

'I'm Tom… Tom Kaulitz' he said in his sexy voice.

'Well, nice to meet you Tom' just as I said that, the elevator door opened.

'See you soon, if you feel like having coffee in your free time don't hesitate and knock my door, ill open if I'm there.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, my name is Lucy Neale; I'm going to give you a short description of myself. I don't really know how to star but I'll do my best. First let's start by describing myself.

I'm a nineteen year old girl, I would like to have been taller than 1.67 but I can't do anything about it. Have a white complexion, hair color dirty blond, eyes dark green. Because I'm an exercise freak I have a very fit body. People tell me I'm a very pretty, but the problem is that I always where caps that cover up my face.

I do have many hobbies but my favorite one is exercise. I have been practicing all type of martial arts and boxing since I was eight. Let's say that if someone wants to mess with me they would find a big surprise. And my other hobby is to live life to the maximum

I never went to college I only finished school. I work in my families business, but I can't tell yet what I really do in my job. But I can tell you that I do the dirty part of the business. Because of my special job I only work when needed, that means few days a month.

Even though I don't like my family I work for them. I have always lived alone. Out of my work I am a normal person with friends. I consider me a very cheerful and nice person. I don't really like talking about my personal life.

I'm not the type of girl that likes to dress up all fancy or sexy, I usually where casual clothe. I don't like to where make up but I do use eyeliner a lot.


	2. The Coffee you Promised

**Hey guys I forgot to say that I do not know own or have anything to do with Tokio Hotel. I hope you like the story, I'm a little bit nervous cause this is my first one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Last night I went to sleep very early, I was tiered and needed a good night rest. The next morning I was woken up by my sister. She was 4 years older. You can say she was an exact version of me but much taller and with shorter hair.

'Hey lazy bum, time to wake up' she said

I stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom. After 10 minutes of fixing myself I stepped out.

'Ok Tammy, tell what you brought me this time'

'OH come on lil sis, you know that you love your job'

'Whatever spit it out, the faster you do it the faster you leave'

'First of all I leave when I want to, and second of all watch your mouth lil sis'

'I can tell you whatever I want, just hurry up and tell me what I should do.'

Tammy looked at me in a very angry way. 'Many people are doing everything in their power to keep Daddy locked away. I think it's time for you to pay them a friendly visit. Make sure they won't cause any more trouble, ok'

She left some papers and then headed out the door. The paper contained all the information I need. That made it much easier for me to complete my work.

After all the excitement that happened I went and took a long bath. The weather was very hot so I decided to put on a tank top and short jean skirt. I looked at the mirror and noticed that my outfit complemented my shape very well. I noticed I was wearing something different for a change; I put up my hair in a pony tail. I put on my sandals and headed to the lobby for some breakfast. I took the papers that Tammy left for me so I could analyze them.

I sat in a small table next to a window. I was so hungry that ordered allot of pancakes and of course a cup of coffee. As I was checking the papers I noticed that four guys were sitting on a big table far away from mine, they were making a lot of noises and laughing very hard.

I couldn't hear them very well but I realized that they were the guys from the band called Tokio Hotel. Then it hit me, I was sure that I had seen that Tom guy somewhere. 'It was Tom from Tokio Hotel'

I was looking at them till Tom turned his head, are eyes met but I turned my face rapidly into the papers.

'Com on Lucy, this is no time to be watching celebrities. I know it's shocking but what do you expect when you come to this type of fancy hotels. Remember you have a job to do and the faster you do it the better.'

I took out my phone and called Troy, 'hey Troy we have a little job to do, don't worry I have all the information so it won't be that hard to find them. When you have this men call me because I need to give them a little chat. Hey do it fast because I want to talk to them tonight, remember the sooner the better.' He just said ok and hung up.

'When you want to, you can sound very tough'

I looked up and realized it was Tom. 'Hey what's up' I said smiling.

'I was wondering when we can go and have the coffee that you promised' he said with a smirk

'Well I'm only free at night, if your free lets go out like at ten. What do you think?'

'That's fine but I choose the place, and don't be late I hate waiting'

'Ok ill try to be ready by that time, well Tom see you at night, Have to go to work right now.' I stood up and left.


End file.
